Blue Silk
by Vegx
Summary: Cloud strife could stand the constant jokes about his feminine appearance from the cadets, but the fact that Shinra had ask him to dress as a woman next to a SOLDIER First Class was just TOO much./Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

Blue Silk

Author Notes: Hey guys this is my first attempt to write here in this section, hope you like my story it is a lil bit funny and well is my first time writing humor. I'm more into horror or drama but hope this turned out good…well soft critique is welcome

Sorry for any grammar or stupid mistake, English is not my first language, but I had a Beta Reader who checked this So I don't think there are any mistakes after she checked it :)

Thanks Saij-Spellhart for revising it

Note: excuse me Katy Perry fans, I just kind of hate the girl so…. sorry for the opinion I gave of her music in the fic. Don't hate me. It's just my opinion D;

Also this fic kind of doesn't follow the story line of Crisis Core. Since Cloud and Zack meet when he is a Second Class it's slightly different so hope you don't mind, but well fics are for that so they do not need to make sense in the story line XD

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII all characters belongs to Square Enix

To read! A leer se ha dicho! ;D Enjoy!

* * *

Cloud strife couldn't believe that Shinra had actually asked him to do this! He had some dignity and the most important fact was that he, Cloud Strife, was a man a M-A-N. He was now able to stand the constant jokes of his feminine appearance from the cadets, but when, Shinra, the company he work for, had ask him to dress as a woman was just TOO much, he knew that he was specially requested for the mission and that he would be doing the mission with a First Class SOLDIER , just P-e-r-f-e-c-t , which meant that he had to dress as girl. oh but no no no no- he forgot the important fact; that not only he was going to pose as a girl but as a _whore__,_ in order to infiltrate the whore house of some stupid asshole who had to steal extremely important and confidential information from the Turks. He, Cloud Strife, had to wear whore clothes next to a First Class Soldier!

What if he had to go with General Sephiroth, for god sakes? He would not stand to see the man's face ever again in his life, just to think about it gave him the chills. Wearing whore clothes next to Sephiroth…. HOLY SHIT no! But not only that, he was asked to act as the whore of the first soldier that he was accompanying!

He felt his blood boil with anger as he remembered going that same morning to Lazard's office to talk about it. He was exempt of his activities in the morning and Angeal Hewley had personally shown himself to Cloud's training, interrupted it, and took the blonde to his cruel destiny. He still remembered how Lazard asked him about the, "dress as a woman and be next to a First Class Soldier Mission."

"Sir, I feel really uncomfortable about this. I mean, excuse me but, why would you want me to do this…sir..?" The blond said hiding his embarrassment, he was trying to keep his cool, but anger was running throw his veins and it was quite difficult to not be rude to the man in front of him.

"Cadet Strife, this is in fact a really important mission, and only_ you_ can do it."

"Why only me? ...I…with all respect Sir, I'm just a cadet, I really think a Second Class would do the work better since I do not have experi-"

"Negative, Cadet Strife, only you can do this mission."

Cloud shift nervously in his place and took a deep breath to easy himself before answering.

"Sir, I'd like to know why I'm capable of doing this mission. If I can have that information off course," he said with a gesture on his face that showed respect, even though deep in his mind he wanted to murder every person in his way.

"Your appearance," the man said leaning his chair closer to the desk next to him and resting his arm on it, giving a small smile to the blond.

"_My appearance. I hope he doesn't mean what I'm thinking…"_

Clearing his throat the blond was about to ask Lazard what he meant, but the other man told him to remain silent with a gesture of his hand. It wasn't rude at all it was more like a "calm down" hand gesture.

"Let me explain myself Cadet Strife, since this information was stolen we did a very long search in our SOLIDER database, in order to find a man who looked good enough to pose as a girl. We were really frustrated until Sephiroth told me about you Strife"

"_Seph…Sephiroth? He How? How the hell does he know about someone like me?"_

Lazard gave the blond a smile as he saw the shocked expression in the blue eyes and continued to talk. "Sephiroth personally requested for us to choose you, for your abilities and aptitudes, Cadet Strife you should feel rather flattered for having been chosen among all our Soldiers. And to have been chosen by General Sephiroth"

Well, he was indeed flattered to be chosen by the General, but he disliked the circumstance of being the chosen one…Well at least General Sephiroth had an eye of him, something he had wished for…right?

_-o-_

Cloud Sighed at the memory of that damned morning, he could not believe that not only Shinra but, the cadets, and his friends thought he looked feminine. It was just unbearable that the First Class SOLDIER he admired the most thought that about him TOO!

And why did they have to choose a man, there were Turk Women! But Lazard gave him the lame excuse that Shinra would not put a lady in danger in a whore house. he said that was just disrespectful for the ladies; said that this kind of mission could imply a bad reputation to the company if someone found out that Shinra had send a lady into a Whore House. Lazard also explained to him that the mission required the strength of a man, not a woman.

That was just Lame…. maybe Shinra was just being a bastard to him after all, and besides Shinra already had a bad reputation anyways. Well... but the point wasn't Shinra's reputation, what was important was that Cloud Strife was trapped, he couldn't reject the mission, it was a mission assigned by the same Sephiroth! Even though Lazard gave him the choice to reject it; he had to fucking accepted it!

Yes, today Cloud Strife was beyond frustrated and stressed, he walked around the street trying to calm down a bit before entering his barracks. Breathing clean air and walking always relaxed him, giving a deep sigh he took his phone out, and ready to call his best buddy. But then he remembered that Zack was on a mission and that he would return tonight. Moving his eyes to the phone screen he checked the hour, it was 4 pm and he had nothing to do. "Oh man, what a day." Giving a sigh Cloud decided to head back to his place; in there he would get himself comfortable and sleep for the rest of the day.

-0-

It was already night when he heard his cellphone ringing, but chose to ignore it; he was just so damn tired. Barely did a thing and he was tired as hell, he just wanted to rest and sleep, his phone could go and ring forever. Anyways, who was calling him right now? He started to slowly wake up from his sleep, because as far as he could remember his phone didn't sound at all like that. It was playing a too much obscene and annoying song for him…

And he then knew who it was

"_Not again."_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock!_

Stretching his arm he reached for his phone that was in a small table next to his bed and flipped it open, not even watching the screen for he knew who was calling. "Zack…Why the fuck did you change my ringtone again, haven't I told you I fucking hate the song and the girl who sings it?"

God that shit was not even music!

"I know you hate it that's why I put it in your phone buddy"

"And when the hell did you rape my phone and download that shit to it!"

"Remember the time you came to my house to watch a movie and you fell asleep, I decided just to play a joke with it," the man said, and Cloud could almost see the grin on Zack's Face.

"You are an asshole!"

"And you love it!"

Cloud moved his head in disapproval and shifted on his bed in order to sit and be more comfortable as he talked to Zack. "Anyways why are you calling me so late?"

"Late? Cloud is just around nine; don't tell me you were sleeping in your bedroom on a Friday night."

"um…yes?"

He heard a sigh from Zack and he knew what the dark haired guy was about to tell him.

"You're such a lazy bastard! Stop being an idiotic sleepy head and come to my place, we can do something fun!"

"You're already at home?"

"Yes, arrived here like around five minutes ago and decided to call you buddy. We need to talk, God I missed you! I left like around a month ago!"

"Zack it was just a week…" the blond said giving a small chuckle.

"Well fuck, it felt like a month man! It was boring with all those guys, they were too quiet and didn't like jokes, and you know I do not like to hang out with boring dudes."

"Ha, I know" Cloud said and stood up from his bed.

"So then Cloud I'll wait for you here, I'm just taking a quick shower, I leave the door unlocked for you okay?"

"Ok"

"Then see you here in five."

And with that the other line went dead.

-0-

All the halls where dark as Cloud made his way to Zack's apartment, he hated going to Zack's place at night because he always got lost, all the halls just fucking look the same and he always forgot which one was Zack's!

After 15 minutes of being completely lost he found himself finally standing at the door with the correct number "Apartment 138 finally!" he said catching his breath, he then decided to open the door and take a quick look before entering. He then closed the door and made his way to the living room. "Zack?" he called out softly but didn't see the man in any place nearby. He walked further down to Zack's room and heard water falling, he then decided to return to the living room and make himself comfortable in one of the black couches.

He turned on the TV and found a random program that he watched utterly disgusted. He usually hated the programs the TV had, they were boring and stupid. He then decided to flip the channels until he found a channel to entertain him with, he decided to watch a program about how they fixed bikes and found himself really interested watching it. He was so concentrated he never heard Zack entering the living room and moving close to him. And he just forgot about the TV, when he felt strong arms around his shoulder and Zack's breathe next to his ear, "Hey Spikey I'm glad you came." The dark haired boy said softly and tightened his grip on the small man; as for Cloud he was thankful the other guy didn't see his face for he knew he was bright red. Why did Zack always invade his personal bubble? It was rather uncomfortable, and besides if he ever blushed Zack would tease him to death!

"Did you miss me?" He asked moving closer to Cloud's face in attempt to kiss his cheek. He loved to tease him, Zack knew how much Cloud "hated" when he did his gay jokes. With that the blond shifted nervously in his seat trying to move away a bit but Zack only tightened his grip and the blond nervously half-shouted.

"Stop been so gay Zack! Sometimes I wonder if you really like girls!"

"But you are like girl so what's the difference?" he answered giving a small chuckle for he knew how Cloud hated to be compared to a female.

"I'm not!" He said as he stood up and watched the man's face which was grinning like the asshole he was. "I do not have girly hips, I do not have you know what, and I do not have these!" He said putting his hands on his chest, a blush on his face.

"But you act like one sometimes, see you're all flushed and doing such a drama!" He moved closer to where Cloud was standing and didn't even let the blond reply to what he said as he took Cloud's hips and said, "Just look at you! You really have girly hips, just look how curved they are." and as if to make the point clearly he caressed those "curvy lines." Soft hands touching the blond and Cloud tried to shove him away but Zack's strength didn't let him do so.

"No! Stop touching there, Dammit Zack! I do not have you know what…. and I do not have….I do not have…. boobs…" the last word was almost unheard by Zack who gave a small chuckle. As for Cloud his blush only darkened.

"Awww! You get all flushed because you said boobs. What's wrong about them? They are perfect and soft!" Zack said and Cloud sent him an angry glare

"Shut up already! Stop saying nasty things…"

"What you don't like boobs or what? Come on, Blondy, boobs are awesome. It's just a word. Just say it….boobs booobs booobs booobs!

"Stop saying BOOBS! Dammit!" The blond shouted out looking at his friend with disgust, who was laughing at him and his shyness. He did like boobs but they kind of scared him? _A bit…_

"Hahaha Cloud it's so fun to tease you. What about them what is wrong with boobs anyway…?"

And Cloud then remembered living in Nibelheim and being suffocated to death almost every day by that pair of evil twins. He liked the owner of those big evil demons but Gods; he did not like to be suffocated with them. Maybe almost all men in the world wanted to be in those big pairs, and maybe that's why Cloud didn't have friends at all. Because his face was in them all day. Because Tifa always fucking hugged him and Tifa Lockheart was taller than him which meant his face landed on them. Maybe all guys in town were jealous of him, maybe that's why he didn't had many friends…maybe people thought he was gay because he ran away from girls, but especially big breasted girls, he preferred them to be flat. Sometimes he ran away from Tifa not because he was gay, he liked her and he liked girls, he just didn't wanted to be tortured to death by breasts….God nooo!

So then Cloud Strife got to the crazy conclusion that thanks to boobs he didn't have friends, and he had a lonely adolescence for people thought he was gay; he then decided all his problems were because of boobs. Yes boobs were evil, that was it….

"Cloud?" Zack said moving him a bit, for the blond was lost in his thought and didn't come back to the real world. The fact that the blond had a pained look on his face worried him a bit, Zack cleared his throat and called him again "Cloud are you okay?"

The blond came back to reality and looked at his friend, blue eyes that looked at him in concern and he simply answered, "Boobs are evil" He had a traumatized look on his face, Zack looked at him nervously and decided not to talk about boobs ever again.

Trying to change the topic Zack spoke again, "So Cloud…. How was your day?" Zack took the blond and forced him sit next to him on the couch, with an arm around Cloud's shoulder. Zack sat down too and took the TV control flipping the channels randomly.

"Well in fact today I got some nasty news."

"You're not the only one buddy, today when I came back Lazard calls me, and they assigned me another mission. Can you believe it?"

Cloud sighed and talked, "Yes they also assigned me a mission."

Zack looked at him and smiled, "Spikey that's awesome! Don't be angry, if you do well in your missions you can improve and show them how good you are and become Second in no time!"

"No, Zack I mean this mission they assigned me is just sick…."

Zack frowned at him a little and made a gesture for Cloud to explain himself.

"I mean, Zack have you ever gone on a mission that just had you saying, 'Shinra is evil'?"

"Well they had given me deviant missions before, in fact my next mission is a lil bit weird, but there's nothing I can do about it. I just take orders you know…but tell me about it buddy, you are making me worried. What the fuck did they assign to you? If you want I can talk to Sephiroth or Lazard to see if they can change their minds."

"No Zack! I mean Sephiroth and Lazard where the ones who specially assigned me the mission"

"Wow! Ok Buddy, then tell me all the details about it."

"Well I was in training and Angeal personally came and took me to Lazard's office, and there in his office the bastard just told me with a straight look on his face that I was going to have to infiltrate to a whore house and pose as a _whore_ as girl _whore_! Can you fucking believe it!"

Zack look at him with a shocked expression on his handsome face, when the dark haired boy didn't say anything the blond continued "And I mean Lazard told me they chose me for my girly appearance, that Sephiroth had chose me among all the soldiers for my abilities and because I was perfect to pose as a girl. I mean you know how much I admire the General, I just couldn't reject the mission, but I swear to god I wanted to kill Lazard in his office this morning!" the blond said giving an angry sigh and looking at Zack who was awkwardly silent. "Zack, What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about…how we are gonna do this."

"What do you mean by that? Are you gonna talk to Sephiroth or something? I do not want you to get in trouble… so it's okay, don't worry. I just needed to get it out from my mind…."

Zack just nodded but didn't said anything they were silent for several moments until Cloud finally spoke, the silence was making him nervous and in order to cut the strange atmosphere that had been born between them Cloud spoke, "And Zack…tell me about you, what did the Shinra bastards assign to you?"

_I was wishing for him not to ask that…well shit._ Zack look at him and Cloud looked back. Giving a deep sigh he took Cloud firmly by the shoulders and finally spoke, "I'm the First Class Soldier you are assigned with…."

"Wait…What?"

"You are my whore Cloud…"

Cloud look at him and Zack looked back, blue eyes widened in disbelief. A shocked look on his face, as for Zack, he had a similar look. They both sighed in unison and cursed.

_This was just…. so fucked up…. _

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading, Tell me your opinion via review! Did you like? does it sucks?Did it have to many mistakes?

Is it funny is it not?

Soft Critique is welcome

Reviews makes me happy

See you till next chapter

*Disappears into a crate full of marshmallows"

Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

At last, another chapter, so here we go!

I know. Don't kill me. Sorry for the long wait, and I think this chapter is really bad… Hope I don't disappoint you guys ;(

Note: The phrases with numbers in parentheses are notes. Read them at the end of chapter. Thanks.

I have a beta reader now so I'll update as soon as she send me the chapters

Thanks a lot to **KHGiggle **for revising my fic.

* * *

If Cloud had already thought this morning was horrible, the cherry on top of his shitty day was the news he was receiving from Zack. It was enough to make him _almost_ cry in frustration. Someone in the Lifestream had to hate his guts or this wouldn't be happening to him. He couldn't believe this was happening; infiltrating a whorehouse with Mr. Pervert right along at his side.

Both remained silent for a moment until the black-haired guy spoke, "Why are you so upset? I mean it could be worse! You could have been assigned to Sephiroth..."

"No, trust me. It's bad enough I'm assigned to you", the blonde sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose to soothe his increasing frustration.

Zack shifted his stance with a grin plastered onto his handsome face. At first he had been shocked by the news, then amused. But Hell! He was going to have fun teasing the blonde to death during the mission. "Come on buddy, I'm not that bad! I'll be looking after you! Besides, you know women fight all the time to be my girl, and in two days it'll be your turn Hotshot!"

"Zack...Seriously? That's just...SHUT UP WILL YOU?" the blond stammered.

"I'm joking Cloud. Come on Spikey, you gotta stop taking things so seriously. Everything's gonna be all right. Now don't you worry 'cause I'll take good care of ya," Zack said with a friendly smile while Cloud simply nodded. Somehow, he felt something was bound to go wrong during the mission. There was list of factors that simply drove one to that conclusion.

1.- Zack Fair was a first class WOMANIZER  
2.- He favored Blondes and Brunettes

3.- A bar nearby meant Zack getting drunk, and he did not want to take care of a shitfaced Zack

The fact that Cloud would 1)dress as a WOMAN and 2) he was BLOND, just made him nervous. Zack would probably just tease the girly version of Cloud to death. Cloud turned to Zack. "I know you'll take care of me," he sighed and thought, 'Who the hell's gonna take care of you, Zack?'

-0-

Cloud hid his blue eyes under the covers as the alarm clock rang. Moving his hand through the caverns of his sheets he reached for the OFF button. He began to dress and moved to the small kitchen to make himself some coffee. Water boiled on the stove while he made his way to read the Shinra Daily Newspaper. After a few minutes, coffee was streaming down into his favorite mug. About to read an article, his phone rang. He dashed to his room and answered it.

"Hey Spikey, we're waiting for ya! You're already late!"

"Just shut up and wait a bit longer"

"Yeah, easy man, I'll just tell Sephiroth. I just know he _adores_irresponsible kiddies."

"He's not there, I know you're just bluffing."

"Wanna talk to him?"

"What? NO!"

Zack was indeed not just kidding around. Cloud could hear the cold voice of the white haired soldier before he hung up abruptly.

Putting his boots on, he headed for the door, grabbing a piece of bread and a yogurt from the kitchen.

Out of breath and barely taking in another lung full of oxygen, he knocked the door to Zacks' house. The General known as Sephiroth answered and stood in the door frame.

"Good to see you,Cloud"

"G-general Sephiroth Sir," gasped the blond soldier.

"Good Morning" The man replied, moving aside to let the cadet in, closing the door moments after Cloud walked in. "You seem surprised to see me"

"With all due respect sir, I thought you had more important issues to attend to"

The Silver man chuckled, something uncommon for him; It gave the chills to Zack.  
"He's right Sephy, I mean I thought Genesis was gonna bring the dress and everything"

"He was..."

"But?"

Sephiroth smirked, "He decided to take another mission where he'd go undercover as a pop rock singer by the name of Gackt." The room became silent as everyone turned to Sephiroth wide eyed. "It was a joke."

Zack nodded and mumbled 'Of course'. Cloud and Zack looked up at him in disbelief  
"You just made a joke..."

"Can I not?"

"Of course not! You're Sephiroth! You're supposed to be evil and cold!"

Cloud stared at the exchange, expecting Zack to have the Masamune up his ass any moment.

Sephiroth merely raised a silver brow "The cold part is assured but the evil part..."

"Well, umm, yeah...anyways, lets get ready for this!"

"All of the things should be here in a moment. I brought a specialist to work on Cadet Strife so that he would look appropriate for the mission."

"Wonderful"

Zack walked around and looked at Cloud who, was sitting quietly on the sofa. "Hey Spikey, you okay?" he asked as he put his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ya look tired. Wanna sleep a wittle bit?" He said as he brought Cloud to his chest in a motherly way, stroking his blond locks.

Cloud nodded awkwardly and yawned. "That'd be nice, but I'm fine."

"Want something to nomnom on?" He said with a smile on his face

Cloud rolled his eyes. "No Zack, I'm fine. Don't worry"

"But, hey I really think you should eat something. Don't wantcha to die on the mission because you starved yourself! 'Im gonna cook your favorite! How 'bout it?"  
The blond gave him a smirk and nodded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You act like a whipped lover Zack" (1)

"And you act like a mammas' boy"(2)

-o-

Soon all the crew was in Zack's living room. People were everywhere. Some guys were putting up a mirror, and some were pushing a rack with lots of dresses. There were girls bringing in heels. In conclusion, it was a mess, but as soon as the chaos started, it was gone. Minutes later, only three individuals dressed in black were standing in Zack's living room.

"General everything's ready."

"You may start." The General looked at Cloud and made a gesture to show the cadet to sit down in front of the mirror. Cloud awkwardly did so, and soon two girls were at his side. One had a brush in her hand and immediately started brushing Cloud's hair. "Dammit, it's impossible to make his hair lay flat. It's like steel," the browned haired girl commented trying to flatten the spikes.

"I got an idea," said the other girl with raven hair. "We should just leave his hair like that."

"And what you suggest we do?"

"Let's put in some blond hair extensions…I think he'll look cute with those spikes."

Cloud watched as both girls started discussing how to prepare him, and soon he was lost in his own thoughts and didn't listen when one of the girls was calling his name.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"I said 'show me your leg',"

The blond looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head. "For what?"

"Just show it to me."

The blond lifted his let to show her in a slightly girly way. The ravenette gave a chuckle and said, "I meant your bare legs."

Cloud suddenly felt all the blood coming to this face and answered in a nervous voice, "Y-you mean you want to see my naked legs?"

"Yes, that's right!"

"My pants are so tight I can fold them to show you my legs…" he said in an attempt to save himself from showing any skin near Zack , for the raven-haired guy was just standing there watching everything they were doing with almost analytical eyes .

"Then take them off," the raven girl said smiling. "You have boxers underneath right?"

"Um…Well, umm, I…Yes?" the blond shifted nervously, grabbing the cushion under his hands and glancing at Zack, who just grinned at him.

"Fine, take them off then"

"Like…Right now in front of everyone?"

"Don't be silly Cloud. It's only me and two girls. Sephiroth is in the hall, and besides, you'll have your boxers on, so don't worry."

"But-" he replied sending pleading eyes to Zack

"No buts. We have to make this quick. The mission starts today Cloud."

Cloud gave Zack a dirty look and awkwardly stood up slowly unzipping his pants and taking them off.

"Jeez…could cadet pants be any tighter?" he said trying to remove the tube pants from his skinny legs and blushing darker as he saw Zack watching him in an almost perverted way. "Could you please stop watching me? !" the blond shouted and sent the girls a murderous glare as they started chuckling. They instantly shut up.

"We are guys Cloud. What are you so nervous about? It's nothing I haven't seen before…Unless all this time you've been lying to me and you're a girl! LIKE MULAN!"

Soon enough the girls started laughing again, and Cloud looked away with a deep blush on his face. "Maybe, I'm nervous because you are a pervert," he said, clenching his teeth and forgetting the fact that he was only in his underwear in front of Zack, who was looking at him.

"You forgot the fact that you are in your underwear and…That I'm a straight guy… Who loves to tease you," Zack said in a sing song voice, giving a wide smile.

Clouds rolled his eyes and cursed to himself. He was going nuts with Zack being a dick with all this and embarrassing him. He gave a tired sighed as he finally managed to get free from his monster pants.

"You look hot like that," Zack pointed out and Cloud grab a brush near him and threw it at him.

"YOU LOOK DUMB LIKE THAT WITH A BRUSH ON YOUR FACE!"

Zack started laughing, but soon enough stopped. "Shit, that hurt." He touched his forehead that really stung and rubbed it slowly.

"GET OUT!" Cloud screamed, pointing at Zack. "NOW!"

"Okay…I'm going, I'm going…" Zack said, raising his arms in surrender and exiting the room.

The blond gave a sigh that almost sounded like a growl and turned around facing the girls. "Can we make this quick please?"

The girls nodded. "Yes, sure honey" the raven hair said. "Could you please sit down and lift your legs for me a little?" Cloud nodded and did as he was told. He just wanted his pants back and this nightmare to end, but he didn't know it was just about to begin.

The girl got on his knees, and soon the brunette girl brought her something. It looked like a match that was boiling something, and Cloud dint like the look of it. "W-what is that?"

"It's wax, Honey" she said with a bright smile and grabbed some of that wax and put it on Cloud's legs.

"And what is that for?" The blond moved his other leg nervously. He felt the hot wax sticking on his skin and wondered how she was going to remove it, for the thing stuck to his skin like glue.

The girl remained silent and smiled at him. "Ready?" she said as she put some weird paper over the wax on his leg. Cloud just frowned at her with a terrified look on his face. He didn't know what was happening, but he sure knew it was going to hurt. "Ok, here we go, 1,2,3!" And with that said, she ripped off the paper, and Cloud thought he'd never felt such pain before.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, rubbing his leg which had now a red patch of skin and no hair at all. "What the heck is this? !"

"It is wax to depilate your legs." As soon as she said those words, Zack stormed into the room.

"What happened? ! Is everything ok? !"

"Yes, Cadet Cloud's just being a girl about pain."

"A girl?" Cloud sent her deathly look. "That hurts like hell!" He preferred getting cut by a blade to this.

"All girls do this in order to look pretty."

"All girls are crazy then…" Cloud snorted touching his leg

"Beauty hurts," she said with a smile on her face, taking Cloud's leg again and putting more wax over it.

Cloud looked at her terrified. The cadet gulped a little and grabbed the seat with all his force, taking a deep breath as he saw the girl ready to rip off the next strip, and while sitting there Cloud decided he was glad, really glad to have been born a man…

-0-

Cloud didn't know how much had passed since the torture of depilating had started, but right now he was pretty annoyed, pissed, depressed, etc..He was tired. They had depilated him almost everywhere, and he thought depilating his legs was torture. He was wrong. When they depilated other parts of his body, some of those parts hurt so much that he couldn't sit properly without hurting. Guess where he was hairless now? Not funny at ALL.

And now, here he was sitting still on a chair as the raven-haired girl, whose name was Xion, and the brunette girl, Kairi, started putting make up on his face and getting his hair done. He was desperate and anxious. He felt Kairi applying who knows what on his eyes, and every time he opened them the dust fall into his eyes making him cry. "Is it over yet?"

"Nope, I still have to put on fake eyelashes"

Cloud sighed and cross his arms. He felt someone pulling his hair "Aw…What are you doing?"

"Hair extensions!"

"Why are you pulling so hard on my hair?"

"Well I'm attaching them to your hair so they don't fall out."

"I think your hair is done. What do you think Kairi?" Xion asked.

"He looks quite pretty with his spiky hair. What about putting him in a tiara?"

"That would be perfect." Cloud heard Xion exiting the room and then Kairi started doing something that hurt a bit. "Hey! Ouch! Stop that! It hurts!"

"Your eyebrows are too messy so stay still while I depilate them, will you?"

"You are removing my eyebrows? Hell no…" He scowled and moved away from her.

"No silly. I'm just giving them form."

"For what?"

"Stop questioning. Stay still, and shut up."

Cloud groaned, but did as he was told and remained silent, whining every time he felt Kairi removing hair. His body felt sore all over, and he had been sitting in the chair for so long that his butt had fallen asleep and was sweating. The fact that they had ironed some of his spikes didn't help his sweating problems. How did girls manage to stay still for so long without complaining about it?

"Here is the tiara." Xion entered the room and quickly put the silver thing on Cloud's spiky head.

"Can you please hurry? I'm tired of sitting, and I feel all sweaty."

"Just a couple of minutes Cloud, gosh! Xion, help me doing his manicure, please?" The girl nodded and grabbed Cloud's hands. "And also a pedicure , Xion"

"Yes ma'am!"

"_Wonderful." _The only things Cloud could move were his hands and feet, and now he was unable to. He felt like crying out of sheer desperation to just stand up or move.

-o-

Moments later he heard both girls saying with excitement. "You are ready!"

Cloud remained on his chair, afraid to look at the mirror. Minutes ago he was complaining about remaining still, and now he didn't wanted to move.

"Come on look at yourself already!" Kairi said, turning Cloud to the mirror.

Slowly, he focused his eyes in the mirror and looked at himself with a perfect "o" on his now girly face. He touched his face. It was hard to believe he was still Cloud. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was a girl. A flat-chested, but still beautiful girl. "Oh god…"

He was so amazed with himself that didn't notice Sephiroth and Zack entering the room with another two men behind them.

"Oh shit! Cloud…you look so pretty." Zack looked Cloud up and down.

The blonde quickly turned around to watch his best friend look at him in disbelief. Soon enough, he saw General Sephiroth standing next to Zack, and quickly stood up in a firm position. "Sir!" he said, standing still. Zack chuckled a little at the image Cloud made. He was standing like a soldier with make up on his face and long curly blond hair. Well it was a sight for sore eyes. Cloud sent him a look that clearly said "shut the fuck up." Zack remained silent but had a smirk on his face.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and said, "Cloud these two guys are here for the last details of your costume."

One guy dressed in black stepped up and spoke. "I think since you are a man and you don't have feminine shoulders, we should use a dress with sleeves, short sleeves should do." He moved to where the rack was and brought it over to Cloud. He quickly looked at all the dresses and picked up three. Then he turned and moved to where General Sephiroth was and whispered something to him.

The silver haired man nodded and stepped over to Cloud. "Cloud, Zack please listen carefully." Zack moved next to Cloud with a serious look on his face. "I'm now going to give you the mission details."

"Yes sir," both men replied.

"Cloud, you'll have to infiltrate today. You will be doing recon throughout the entire residence in order to find where Corneo is hiding and what he stole from us."

"Yes sir."

"In order to be close to Corneo, you'll have to become one of his favorite girls, so please do your best when interacting with him."

"I'll do it, sir."

"Once you are in, you are going to send us a message via cell phone so we can send Zack into the place." Sephiroth paused and turned to face the raven-haired Soldier. "Zack."

"Yes?"

"Remember; You are doing business with Corneo. You are going to distract him just long enough for Cloud to retrieve the information and make his way out of there safely."

"Yes!"

"Doubts?"

"Yes I have one sir," said Cloud.

"Speak..."

"I was wondering sir, how am I going to infiltrate Corneo's Club?"

"About that, we have a man that is really close to Corneo. He is the one who is going to recommend you to Corneo as a valuable girl to work at his place. Also this guy is the one who recommend Corneo to make a business transaction with Zack."

Zack frowned and crossed his arms. "Wait, you said this guy was close to Corneo. Do you mean this guy is betraying Corneo for us?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Indeed."

"How do you know he's not going to betray us then."

Sephiroth gave a creepy chuckle and smirked. "I assure you Zack, he will not. I _talked_ with him, and explained my terms clearly," Sephiroth said grabbing his sword by the handle and making a gesture which Zack clearly understood. He knew this guy had the death penalty if he had a "talk" with Sephiroth. Despite the fact the General was very educated and kind with people, he had a cold, dark side. Most people did not know about this side, which was a good thing as when he showed this side, the talks sometimes ended messily.

Zack just nodded and remained silent to Cloud's surprise. Guess the blond was wrong. He had never been on a mission with Zack before, but so far the guy was quite professional about it. Well he wasn't a First for nothing. Sephiroth continued. "Well, now that everything is clear, we should start right away.

"But sir," Kairi interrupted. "Cloud Strife isn't ready yet!"

"Oh yes, my mistake. Please finish him quickly, and Zack, call me when you are finished. I'm heading to my quarters in order to prepare everything for today's mission. And bring Cloud to my office."

And with that said Sephiroth exited the room.

-0-

The guy from before threw the dresses at Cloud and said, "You are wearing the red one today"

"Why is it so short? And why red?"

The guy sent him a dirty look. "Are you stupid? What are you supposed to be posing as?"

"Uhm...a whore?"

"And what do whores wear? Oh yeah, SHORT SEXY CLOTHES!"

"Looks like someone hasn't got laid," Zack whispered to the blond, and Cloud nodded and chuckled.

"Something the matter Zackary?" the man asked with a poisonous voice.

"No everything is fine," the SOLDIER answered, giving a small smile.

"So, Cadet Strife, will you please put this on?"

The blond nodded, taking the dress and underwear before realizing something.

"Excuse me" Cloud asked, embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"How do I put this on?" he asked, holding out a red bra.

The man sighed and called Xion's name.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you please help him with his bra?"

Xion nodded and grabbed the blond by the wrist. "Follow me."

"Hey, wait a second. Why should I wear ladies' underwear? I mean I don't even have-" Zack chuckled. He knew what Cloud wanted to say, and he also knew that Cloud found it incredibly embarrassing. "I don't have boobs." he said with a deep frown on his face.

"You will," the guy dressed in black said, showing him a big pair of fake boobs, kind of like the ones Tifa used to have…The ones that asphyxiated Cloud.

Cloud looked at the pair with a terrified expression, as he was pulled away by Xion. He looked at Zack, who had a smirk on his face and shouted at the blonde, "Your favorite pair of friends." And when he said that he started laughing his ass off.

"Ok," Xion said as she closed the door of Zack's room. It was doubling as their fitting room at the moment. "Take off your clothes, please."

Cloud stared at her in shock. "I'm not getting naked with a girl in the same room."

"I'll turn around silly…but right now, take off your shirt so I can put on your bra and the fake boobs."

Cloud blushed but nodded and said in a very low voice, "O-okay." He took his shirt off, and soon, Xion was behind him putting the bra on.

"Now for the fun part!" She was now in front of the blond, grabbing the silicon boobs and shoving them inside Cloud's flat chest. She was about to shove a hand in the bra, but Cloud grabbed her before she could.

"I'd rather adjust them myself…"

"Oh, well, okay." Xion sat on Zack's bed as the blond made his way over to the mirror where he adjusted the fake pair of breasts so that they'd look natural and, in Cloud's opinion, tremendously big and scary. He was sure that if they were real, he could pay Tifa back by shoving her face into the big pair so that the bitch could feel Cloud's pain.

He was lost in thoughs of revenge when Xion scared the shit out of him by suddenly showing up behind him. "Cloud, stop spacing out and get in the damn dress already."

"Um…yes, sorry," he said, giving a small smile and passing a hand through his spikes nonchalantly.

"Here, take these." Xion shoved a pair of red panties at him.

"Oh…No fucking way! Explain to me right now why I have to use…this?" The blond grabbed the tiny piece of cloth with his two thin fingers and examined it as if it was some kind of strange specimen.

"Put the dress on, and you'll prefer having those rather than nothing," she said, laughing and opening the room's door a bit. "I'll be outside. If you have trouble with anything, just call me," she said, closing the door behind her.

"Just perfect…" The blond sat down on the ravenette's bed and started taking his pants off. Soon his boxers were off, and now he was putting the tiny piece of cloth on. "Shit, this will not cover me well at all." he said, biting his lips in a nervous way and blushing at how exposed he felt. He then grabbed the red dress and shoved it on. "Xion!" The door opened and the female ravenette entered.

"Um…I can't zip it." The blond turned around, showing his back to the girl. She easily zipped the dress up and gave him a look over.

"You look just great."

"I think I look naked. I can feel all the air down there…" he said, looking at himself and the short dress. He understood what Xion meant. He was sure that if he bent a little, everyone will be able to see "his friend" and the panties helped to keep it in place. At least if he bent, people would only see his ass and the red sexy underwear and hopefully think he's a woman, not a man. Either way he didn't like the idea of people staring at his red covered ass….

"You'll get used to it." Xion smiled and made a gesture for Cloud to follow.

He walked in silence to Zack's living room. Said SOLDIER was sitting on his sofa with a bored expression in his face. Cloud walked awkwardly, grabbing the dress and pulling it down. He felt like every time he took a step, the dress lifted up, showing everything down there. "This extremely uncomfortable, I can believe you girls do this..."

"Well we usually don't wear such short dresses, but, well, since you are dressed as-"

"Yeah I know." The blond interrupted with an annoyed face.

Cloud stepped into the room and soon Kairi was shoving a pair of red heels into his face. " Put this on..." she said in a sing song voice.

The blond frowned in disgust and took the pair of shoes. "How the hell am I supposed to walk in these?" he nearly shouted, making Zack pay attention to Cloud.

Zack observe the blonde. His short red silk dress with a little ampon (*) from the skirt made him looked cute and made his hips look wider. The short sleeves covering his shoulders and the big pair of boobs make him look sexy. The tiara on his head was perfect, and his red lips, in Zack's opinion, looked tasty.

"Hey there Cloudy! See you're looking all sexy for me!" he said hugging Cloud from behind and making Cloud's face the color of the dress he was wearing.

"Stop being a dick."

"Only if you give me a kiss…"

"Are you gonna start acting gay again?"

"Well, you are practically a girl now, so it's not gay at all" Zack said, trying to kiss the blond's cheek.

"Z-Zack…Stop it!"

"Give me my kiss!" Zack sang.

"Fine! ! If I kissed you, will you please stop teasing me for the rest of the fucking day! ? !"

"That's a treat!" With that said, the blond turned around, facing Zack and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Then he walked away quickly to put the heels on. Zack just remained still with wide eyes. "I thought y-you were joking."

"I was not! So you better not piss me off! I've heard getting kicked in the balls with a pair of heels doesn't exactly feel nice…" Cloud spat at Zack as he finished shoving his feet into both heels.

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to me," Zack said, smiling.

Cloud just sent him a murderous glare. "Don't even think about it."

-0-

The walk to Sephiroth's office was a pain in the ass for Cloud. The heels, as the girls called them, were killing his feet. I mean why would they like to use these? ! They were torture devices. Cloud was sure of it. He had to grab Zack's strong arm to prevent himself from falling down. He had practiced a bit in Zack's house, and he was sure he looked like an idiot walking in them.

"Cloud don't bend your knees that much. If you walk with your knees almost straight, it will be easy because the heels are so high," Zack recommended. "Like this, look at me." He started walking without bending his knees and the blond gave him a surprised look.

"You look like an idiot walking like that Zack…More like a penguin."

"Well that's because I don't have heels asshole…Now come walk over to me like I told you to."

"I think I'm gonna kill myself if I do that."

"You will not. Just don't bend your knees that much. It'll be easy."

"First of all Zack, why the heck do you know how to walk with high heels?"

"My ex-girlfriend was a model. She used to talk about how to walk with heels a lot…You know, modeling tips…"

Cloud gave him a look of disbelief. He didn't believe the SOLDIER at all.

"It's true! !" Zack said, blushing with embarrassment. "Could you please walked over to me now!"

Cloud rolled his eyes but nevertheless, he started making his way to Zack, and, in fact, Zack's advice helped a lot. He could now walk and keep his balance, and he wasn't stumbling at all.

"You're doing great. You're walking just like a girl"

The blond sent him a nasty look and grabbed his arm again. He felt safer walking while holding onto something "How 'bout you teach me how to kick with high heels, Zack?"

"I'd rather not," Zack said with a big grin on his face. "Now let's hurry. Sephiroth hates waiting."

They started walking again, and Cloud didn't want to admit it, but he was really good at walking with heels. He had heard from girls that it took practice to walk with them, and he was doing just fine in a day. "This is too much for my male pride."

-O-

Soon they were in the General's office, waiting for the man (who would infiltrate with Cloud) to arrive. The blond was sitting down with crossed legs. If he didn't do so, everyone would see his friend down there. "You're already acting like a girl, sitting like that," Zack commented. "Aren't you, like, you know, crushing your balls sitting like that?"

"No …no, Zack I'm not," Cloud said, tapping the floor with his heels.

"Do you think you're fine walking in those?"

"Yes, I am. I practiced a little at your place and on way down here, remember?"

"Well yes, you did quite good wearing them. You actually managed to walk with them."

"Yeah…"

They remained silent for a moment, Cloud playing with his feet and Zack watching Cloud with interest. The blond shifted nervously on his seat. He could feel Zack's piercing gaze.

"Cloud?"

"Um?" Cloud moved his legs, balancing on them and focusing only on them.

"I'm not trying to be a dick here, but…" Zack bit his lip and gave a sigh. "But, um, if you were a girl, you'd be the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Cloud stopped breathing when he heard those words coming from his friend's lips. He didn't get angry at all. Zack wasn't kidding; he was just saying the truth, and Cloud couldn't quite understand why that comment made him almost smile.

"Thanks, I guess…" Cloud blushed a little bit, but covered his face with his bangs and the long blond hair extensions that fell down shoulders.

"No problem…Well you are handsome as a boy too, I mean..." Zack said. He was about to add something when the sound of a door opening was heard.

Sephiroth entered with a big guy behind him. "This is Barret," said Sephiroth, introducing the man. "He's the one helping us with the mission. Cloud, please come with me." The blond stood up from his place and over to the General, not even giving Zack a goodbye. The raven haired guy gave Barret a strange look. He was quite scary with his muscular body and his bad ass face, not to mention the fact he didn't have a right hand but something similar to a machine gun instead. Zack wondered how the hell Sephiroth managed to get this guy on their side.

"Zack." Said SOLDIER stopped looking at Barret to meet Sephiroth's gaze. "Stay alert, keep your phone closed, and as soon as you receive Cloud's message, head to Corneo's place."

"Yes sir!"

"We should go then."

With that said they started exiting the room. Just when Cloud was about out of the room, Zack shouted at him. "Cloud!" The cadet turned to look at his best friend who gave him a concerned look. "Please be careful." Cloud nodded and closed the door, leaving Zack alone in the General's office.

The raven-haired SOLDIER leaned against the closest wall and sighed. If keeping his feelings to himself was already hard with a normal looking Cloud, it was going to be next to impossible to not give it away when Cloud was dressed like a girl and looked totally awesome like that. Zack Fair had never felt as frustrated as he did right now. When he received the news about Cloud being his partner, he was shocked and scared. He didn't know if he could keep his hands off his best friend any longer. Zack never in his life had had those kinds of feelings for a boy, but since the moment he first met Cloud, he felt something about the young man was different. At first, Zack just wanted to keep the blond from coming to harm. Zack thought he had those feeling because he loved Cloud like a brother, but when those feelings caused Zack to like holding the blond, or having him around all day, or the way Cloud's smile made him feel. All those small actions the blonde cadet did drove Zack crazy, and he came to the conclusion that he, Zack, Mister-straight-womanizer-guy had fallen for another guy.

"What the hell," he muttered, rubbing his temples. "I better think of a plan to control myself." Zack opened the door and made his way to his room. He wanted to rest and think about what to do.

-0-

The way down to the car was the most embarrassing moment of Cloud's life. Everyone was sending dirty looks. At least no one had recognized him. That would be the end for him. He walked closely to General Sephiroth, who had a serious expression on his face. He didn't seem affected despite all the looks and whispers he was hearing and receiving. Cloud knew that this was going to be in the news. After all, he was dressed like a whore and next to Sephiroth. It was something to gossip about. To Cloud's relief, they were soon in Barret's car. Said person was now watching his ass.

"So pretty, what's your name?"

Didn't this guy know he was a guy? "My name is Cloud…"

"Quite a masculine voice you have," Barret said looking at his chest with interest.

Cloud quickly averted his gaze, catching general Sephiroth doing the same. "_What the fuck? They are fakes, and Sephiroth…come on…" _But well he couldn't blame them for looking at his chest. In fact, the pair of boobs looked quite natural, like they were attached to his skin or he was just born with them there. "_I guess Shinra technology is the best…"_

Turning to look at Sephiroth, Cloud caught the man looking away, and Cloud rolled his eyes. It seemed all guys were the same, a bunch of perverts. Was he the only guy in the world who wasn't a pervert? Giving a tired sigh, he entered the car next to Barret, being careful not to open his legs too much. He made space for General Sephiroth, but the silver-haired man remained outside of the car. "Here. This is your bag with all the necessary things, and have this." He gave the blond a silver necklace. "Put it on."

"What for sir?"

"It's a device. It'll help with your voice." The blond nodded and grabbed it, putting it on right away. "Good Luck Cloud"

"Thanks Sir"

Sephiroth nodded and closed the door. Soon the car started moving, taking him to his living hell.

* * *

This chapter totally failed! I mean, it was boring and bad written wasn't it?

Throw me tomatoes if you feel like it ;(

Seriously girls I got that advice from a friend of mine who was a model it helps a lot! If you use high heels don't bend your knees too much :D

English is not my first language and in my native language we have a term for boyfriends who do anything to please their girlfriends like ANYTHING and I found that whipped is like similar to that term. Hope I didn't confuse you?

If you didn't get that joke is okay, I mean is really bad, I completely failed!

But is a joke referring to Sephiroth obsession to his mommy: jenova

This story was supposed to be a 3-shot but since chapter 3 turn to be much longer Chapter 4 would be the last one :D and guess what both chapters are almost done!

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!

I'll update soon I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is not mine**

**Warnings. Cloud is very OOc in this fic, a lot of bad words and some character from other videogames**

**Sorry for the late upload, but again I had troubles with the beta reader, my beta reader for this chapter was : Rikotsu-sama**

**Remember english is not my native language, so maybe there could be some mistakes, but since Rikotsu-sama check it I'm sure they are all gone**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Cloud started watching throw the window, leaning his head in the door nonchalantly with a bored expression on his face because the big guy was still staring at his big pair and remained like that for at least ten minutes until the cadet couldn't stand it anymore. "You fucking realize I'm a man…" the blond said in a very girly voice. It was his own, but sounded quite feminine and, for a moment, he was freaked out until he remember the necklace he had on.

"Nah… you're just kidding. You afraid of me, honey? You don't have to lie." Barret smirked and moved closer to the blond and attempted to grab Cloud's legs. "Want me to show you?" The blond spit, clenching his fists and trying to move away from him. Barret continued, "Your voice sounds quite feminine to me, in fact it's sexy…"

"Moments ago you said it was manly." Cloud removed Barret's hand from his leg and tried to remain calm. _Don't use the gun they gave...you don't use it…_ He thought.

"Maybe I heard wrong," Barret said, moving closer to whisper in his ear.

That was enough to make the blond's blood to boil and he quickly took the necklace off and shouted in a husky voice, "OKAY, FUCKER! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He punched the man in the face and quickly took out the gun that was hidden under his dress. "I SAID I WAS A MAN! DIDN'T YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?" Cloud pointed the gun at Barret and he quickly made his way to the other side of the car.

"NO SHIT?" He said rubbing his face, in attempt to stop the blood that was now falling from his broken nose.

"Did you think Shinra was bringing a girl on the mission? Have you ever even heard of SOLDIER girls? NO! SO STOP FUCKING TOUCHING ME YOU DOUCHE BAG!"

"But…You look just like a girl…" Barret murmured.

"That's the point, asshole." Cloud sat again and shoved the gun back under his dress, putting the necklace on again and looking out the window. Jeez if this guy was a perv, Cloud didn't want to imagine what kind of customers Corneo's club had.

He looked outside at the streets and realized they were approaching Sector 7. He could see how, little by little, the houses had stopped being pretty and broke down into what were almost in ruins. He then wondered why a club as famous as Corneo's would be in Sector 7.

"Why is your boss club in Sector 7?" (1)

"Prostitution is illegal and you know that no one pays that much attention to the slums."

"Hm.. I see." Cloud felt a little nervous about that because he had never gone to the slums, but he was pretty sure that people lived down there you didn't want to mess with. He knew somewhere in Sector 7 was Avalanche's hideout, and he was sure those guys hated Shinra's guts. Cloud couldn't help but feel anxious about the kind of guys he would have to face at the Club.

The car come to a stop and Cloud looked at his surroundings. He didn't spot the club at all. "Get out of the car." Cloud did as he was told when then Barret make a gesture for him to follow.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to Sector 7," Barret said.

The blond frowned and gave a deep sigh. All the streets were covered in dirt and rocks which made it quite difficult for him to walk. "Why are we walking?"

"Is the princess tired?" Barret snorted and sent the blond a murderous glare.

Cloud felt uncomfortable because he knew he had pissed this guy off by breaking his nose, so he chose to keep his words to himself. "Um, no. I just don't know why we're walking if we have a car."

"No cars in Sector 7. Because the streets are full of shit, it's almost impossible to pass with a car."

They soon passed some beams that were scattered all over the place and Barret said, "See what I mean?"

The blonde nodded in agreement and walked close to Barret. He didn't want to get lost in here, not dressed like this. "Are we far?"

"No we are almost there."

They walked for about five minutes and Cloud felt his feet crying for forgiveness. He gave a tired sigh as they entered the doors of a loud place. "Where are we?"

"This is Wall Market." Barret grabbed Cloud from his thin arms and whispered, "Stay near me, you don't want to get raped."

Cloud eyes wined and he gulped nervously. He could see a lot of guys staring in his direction and he felt quite uncomfortable already. He tried to calm himself by just looking straight and not paying attention to the men surrounding him. He soon spotted a big building with neon sign outside which clearly read "Girls on Show".

"We're here," Barret announced and shouted, "Hey, Johnny!"

Soon a man dressed in a tuxedo appeared. "Bringing a new girl, Barret?"

"That's correct."

"Well, you're a really pretty one, honey."

Cloud shoved all his embarrassment and anger away as he replied in his sweetest voice, "Thank you."

"Well thanks, Barret. We'll take care of her."

With that said, Barret nodded in agreement and made his way to another place.

"Where is he going?" Cloud asked

The man who Cloud heard was called Johnny smiled at "her" and said, "He's headed to Corneo's mansion."

Cloud shift nervously, his eyes wide in surprise. Wasn't he supposed to infiltrate there? If so, what the fuck was he doing here?

"I thought Mr. Barret was going to take me there." The blond said, trying to stay calm as he entered the club, the guy Johnny taking him God knows where.

"Oh, easy there. Not so quick. Only Corneo's favorite girls make it to his mansion."

_So this is what Sephiroth meant by becoming his favorite… _Cloud thought.

"Oh, I see" The blond said, giving the sweetest smile he could muster. _Jeez I feel like a fag…_

"And how I can became Corneo's favorite girl?"

"Oh, you want to become one of the bigs so fast," Johnny laughed.

"I like to work hard," Cloud replied, giving him a wink.

"You are cute, babe...really cute. You see, you're lucky. Corneo has a thing for blond girls," Johnny said as he grabbed him by the hips. Cloud tensed his entire body at the touch and bit his lip. _Don't push him away!_ he told himself.

"Really? So tell me what should I do," Cloud suggested.

"First of all, we ask some questions like in a job interview. Have you ever been to one?"

"Yes."

"Nice. Then, we put you as a waitress at the Honey Bee. If a lot of customers ask for you to be their waitress, then we should present you to Don Corneo. He would be the one to accept you."

"So, should we begin with the interview?" Cloud realized they had come to a stop and they were standing now in front of a door. Johnny opened the door for him and Cloud was the first one to step inside.

"Please take a seat."

Cloud nodded and sat down in one of the luxury chairs. He crossed his legs and bent a little in a attempt to look sexy, and it looked like it worked because he could see Johnny staring right at his boobs.

"So..." the redhead gulped a bit and took a pen and paper out, "Want something to drink?"

Cloud never in his life thought about drinking alcohol again since the last time he got so drunk he couldn't stop throwing up for all the day and he didn't even remember what he had done, but he was so freaking nervous he didn't care. At least maybe it would calm his nerves.

"Yes, please."

"What do you want, baby?"

"Something strong…"

The redhead lifted a brow and grinned, and Cloud knew the guy took that in the pervy way. The blond tried to smile at that and tried his best to make it look sexy. He grabbed his dress with his hand imaging it was Johnny's head and crushed it hard.

The redhead passed him a glass with some ice and poured him some kind of drink, Cloud didn't care what it was as long as it was alcohol. He firmly took the glass in his hand and drank it all in one drink.

"Wow, you drink like a man…"

The blond smiled, nodded and grabbed the bottle and served himself another drink, drinking it down completely again. Johnny stared at Cloud in disbelief and sat down on one chair near the big wood desk, "So…um down to business"

Cloud nodded and moved closer to the desk taking the bottle again and pouring more alcohol to his glass.

"What's your name?"

"Cloud."

"And your nickname?"

"What do you mean by nickname?"

"You know, how the customers will call you."

"Oh I didn't think of one, I'm sorry," he said and smiled taking a small sip of his drink.

"No worry, baby… I think Cloudy would do…"

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Are you a virgin?"

Cloud almost spit all the drink inside his mouth but remind calm and instead started coughing up a bit. "Excuse me?"

"Look, sexy, some questions are going to be intimate, but it's really important to know if you are. Virgins are more expensive, so are you or aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Johnny was biting the pen and as he looked down at Cloud, he could almost feel that the asshole was trying to flirt with him.

"Yes… I'm a virgin.," he spat the words, he was about to succumb to anger, and you did not wanted to see an angry Cloud.

"From behind too?" Cloud felt like dying. He loved talking about sex you know. Clenching his teeth, he answered "Y-Yes…"

"Wow, I'm sure Don Cornelio would want you right away!"

"Glad to hear that…." _The fucker most be a pervert…_

After another round of embarrassing questions, Johnny finally ended and told him he was the shy type that customers loved: shy, "innocent girls". And, Corneo was no exception. After they exited the room, the redhead showed him the way to the bar "Now, honey, this is your opportunity to show me how good you are. Remember to be sexy so the customers ask for you."

"O-Okay…" he said, trying to blush in attempt to look innocent.

"Now, today the girls have to use costumes, do you have any?"

Cloud thought a bit and remember that they gave him other dresses, but he did not remember any costume.

"I don't think I do..."

"Well, show me the dresses you have."

Cloud nodded and threw him the bag with his stuff.

"Excellent this one will do," Johnny said taking out a tiny white skirt and a corset with short lace sleeves, that Cloud looked at with utter fear.

"Now, I'll show you your room."

Cloud followed and then Johnny gave him some keys. "This is your room. I know it's tiny, but once you become one of Corneo's favorites, you'll have a bigger one. Now please put your clothes on and have this... and this."

"Welcome aboard," Johnny said, spanking his ass.

Cloud felt all the anger travel by his veins like poison, but instead of cursing the guy out, Cloud just chuckled and nodded. He didn't want to talk, he knew that if he said a word it all would be curses and he probably would make Johnny feel good by shoving a heel up his ass.

Once the door was closed, he heard Johnny form the other side say, "Once you're ready, go downstairs. I'll talk to Corneo. He'll love you, especially since you are a virgin!"

He threw his bag down in utter anger and formed fists with his hand, shoving them against the nearest wall.

He wasted about twenty minutes trying to get himself in that shit, and he then looked at the things Johnny had left for him and realized they were wings and halo which meant he had to be dressed as an angel. "Fucking gods…"

Looking at the ceiling like it would give him salvation, he clenched his teeth and for the first time in his life he really really hated his idol. "Sephiroth, I swear one day…I'll kill you for this…"

-0-

Cloud couldn't help but wander why Shinra would make him do this. Why dress like a girl? Were men prohibited in the perv's house or what? With that thought in mind, he made his way to the bar were Johnny was waiting for him "Hey there, Cloudy. You're looking nice."

Cloud ignored him and simply asked him, he just wanted to know why. Why…why did he have to dress as a girl in order to infiltrate Corneo's mansion? Spiting the words, not caring if his reputation was damage, he bitterly asked, "Are men not allowed in Corneo's mansion?"

Johnny looked at him confused "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer me…"

"Well, yes. No men are allowed at his place, I have never even entered the mansion. Only his guards, his girls, and any person doing business with him are allowed, after all he's the guy with the most power in Sector 7. People fear him, even those Shinra bastards fear him."

Cloud nodded and sighed. Well at least now he understood why the mission was run like this. "So what do I have to do?"

"I'm gonna give you your first customers."

"Fine…"

Johnny pointed out a table near the stage and said, " See those guys over there?" The blonde focused on the two guys and nodded. "Those are your first customers. Go with them and show them what you can do."

Johnny pushed Cloud forward with a little spank. Cloud turn to say something and saw Johnny wink at him. Growling to himself, he walked towards the men, trying to walk sexily and once he saw the guys in his area of sight, he felt his mouth fall and his eyes widen… No. Fucking. Way.

Before even reaching the table, the blond saw one of the guys turning to look at him upside down. "Yo! Hottie…" the man said and winked at him. Cloud felt himself filled with anxiety. What the hell were Shinra guys doing here?"

"Hi there, guys," Cloud greeted when he made his way to the table and there right in front of him were Reno and Axel, the couple of pervert twins…

Two pair of green eyes were looking at him, specially at his legs and boobs that were almost out of the tight corset. Cloud shifted nervously in his place and tried to stay calm. He knew he had to look sexy, so he bent a little an put a hand on his waist. He was just acting as he would like a girl to act with him, it wasn't that complicated. "What can I do for you tonight?" he asked with a sweet voice.

Reno was the first to talk and pull Cloud closer to him touching his legs a little. "You could start by been mine," the redhead said, chuckling.

The blond smirked at him and answered, "Oh, I would love that." He took Reno's chin who only swallowed nervously at the touch, moving away from the redhead son of a bitch, he took out a small notebook and waited for them to order something.

Axel looked at him, specially at his eyes, and frowned at Cloud. The blond looked away immediately and tensed a bit, "Hey are you Clo-?"

Cloud eyes wind and looked with utter shook at Axel, but felt glad when the other twin interrupted his brother and said, "What's your name, pretty angel?"

"I'm Cloudy…" he said and Axel's eyes widened. He was about to say something again, but Reno interrupted him… again. "The name is fitting of your wear, honey…You're new here aren't you?" the redhead asked, grabbing Cloud by his hips.

"Yes," he said, looking at Axel who was still shocked.

"Are you gonna order something, sweethearts?" he asked, bending more so they could have a better view and listen to him since the music was pretty loud.

"Bring me two shots of tequila," Reno said and Axel remained silent. "What do you want, bro? Are you okay? You looked distracted."

"I-I'm Fine..." The redhead answered, still staring at Cloud.

Cloud quickly wrote their order down and start to walked away from them. As he made his way toward the bartender, he heard Axel's crystal clear words, "I swear god that girl looks a lot like Cloud…" Walking faster, Cloud could still feel Axel's piercings eyes on his back.

"Great job, honey. That pair of redheads can't stop looking at you and a lot of customers had asked about 'that angelic pretty girl'."

Cloud smiled at Johnny and gave the note to the bartender, he then turn around to face Reno and Axel looking at him, they seem like they were arguing for one of the twins was nodding and the other shaking his head.

"Order ready!" the bartender shouted and Cloud bit his lip as he made his way back to the twin's table.

"Reno, I'm telling you** he is Cloud!**"

"You're drunk, Axel. There's no way Cloud would dress as a girl…"

"Look at his-her-his-_whatever_ he is- look at his her… ugh! Eyes…they are Cloud's eyes. No one has those eyes. Only Mako infected soldiers!"

Cloud mentally cursed. Fuck, how did they could forget his eyes? They had an unnatural glow. Shit, this was so ruined.

Reno frowned at Axel and said something to him, probably to shut up for he saw Cloud was now in their line of sight.

"Two tequilas for you…" The blond put their drinks on the table moving closer to Reno than necessary.

"Anything else?" he saw both twins looking at his eyes with interest and he quickly averted his gaze, trying to escape. He then answered to himself, "No? Well, call me if you want anything, sweethearts!" He tried to quickly stroll away, but soon felt Reno pulling him back, making the blond fall, landing on the Turk's lap.

"No more games," the redhead said in serious tone, really unusual in him.

"Sir?" Cloud said, trying to escape, but as he saw Johnny staring at him and giving him a thumbs up. Inwardly sighing, he smiled and put his hand on Reno's shoulder, and felt the redhead tightened the grip on his waist to make the blonde remain on his lap.

"I think you know my twins name and mine, Cloud," Axel said with a grin on his face, the blond felt his heart exploding from the embarrassment and he instantly blushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Axel made a gesture to Reno and the blond felt the redhead moving a hand under his skirt. "Oh, well then. Our mistake..." Cloud felt his ears blush at the proximity and desperately tried to move away from Reno. "For been a Honey Bee girl you are really unwilling to cooperate." Reno commented, moving his hand further almost to Cloud's tight.

The blond felt his blood boil and looked around and saw Johnny nowhere nearby. Forming a fist, he shoved it right into Reno's face and took Reno's other hand twisting it and freeing himself from the tight grip.

Axel laughed at the scene and Cloud send a murderous glare at him as Axel spoke, "Now, those moves …remind me of something."

Reno answered still rubbing his nose "I'll say Soldier training."

Cloud rolled his eyes and cursed, Reno smirked it was almost a demonic face and said "Now I know why its familiar. Wasn't it this when Zack was harassing Cloud?"

"Oh, yes. I think it was… he used the same moves." Axel commented, laughing a bit at Clouds flushed face.

Growling the blond finally said, "Okay...you win…"

Both twins started laughing and started asking too many questions.

"You are really Cloud?"

"Did you lose a bet?"

"Is it uncomfortable?"

"Are you really wearing ladies underwear?"

"Did Zack make you do this?"

"Do you really work here?"

Tired of their questions, Cloud almost yelled, "No! Jeez could you shut up? Please, let me explain!"

"Just…. what are you doing here, Cloud? Dressing like that… "

"I'm on a mission…"

"Seriously a mission? Who assigned it to you? The guy is my idol now," Reno asked with a deep scowl on his handsome face.

"Sephiroth."

"The bastard. I always knew he was a perv," Axel mumbled.

The blond rolled his eyes and said, "In fact is your fucking fault you idiotic Turks."

Reno and Axel frowned at him and shook their heads.

"What would you dressing as a whore have to do with us?"

"Oh, because maybe you were the imbecilities who let Corneo steal some important info. And the Honey Bee Inn belongs to Corneo!" The blond shouted and was glad the music was too loud. He didn't need people starting at them.

The Turks looked at each other in disbelief and Reno asked, "No fucking way! This place is Corneo's? Dammit. I hate the fat ass, but his girls and, well, boys," he said looking at Cloud, "are hot."

"Idiot… Anyways, since sacrificing my man's pride is both your fault I suggest you help me infiltrate Corneo's mansion."

"And why should we help you?" both said.

Cloud just smirked at them. "Oh, what about if I told general Sephiroth and Tseng how you refused to help me when I found both of you in a whore club in Sector 7 while you were supposed to be on the clock? How about I talk to Zack about the way you touched me?" The blond replied, a victorious smile on his face.

"What do you want us to do?" Axel immediately said. "I don't want Masamune anywhere near me."

"I prefer Zack as a friend and to avoid an angry Tseng," Reno said laughing nervously.

"I need you to bring customers, a lot of them, they should ask for me. My nickname is Cloudy."

"No problem, Spikey," Reno said taking out his cell phone. "Let me do some calls. You're gonna be the most asked Honey Bee girl. So you better get ready."

Cloud nodded and smiled, at least in this hell something was going okay.

* * *

**Next Chapter Is The Last!**

**Thanks to all the ones who kept reading this fic until now :) It really makes me happy **

**See you in the next chapter**

**Do I deserve any reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTES: englis is not my first language. if there is any grammatical,spelling or word of choice mistake please tell me :)**

**THIS CHAPTER WASN'T REVISE BY A BETA READER! **

* * *

Cloud was quite surprised to find Reno had a bunch of friends. So far, 50 customers had asked for his service, even Jhony was quite surprised for the blonde's success. As for the Cadet he felt his feet trembling for the throbbing pain the heels were causing. Giving a exhausted sigh he made his way to Reno's table the redhead was a little bit wasted and had his face resting on the surface of the bar's table, Cloud couldn't help but smile. With a cautious hand he moved the Turk in attempt to wake him up. Soon green glazed eyes were looking at him confused

"Cloud, What time is it?"

"Around 5 am, I think that you have work in less than 3 hours you should probably go" the red head looked at his surroundings and started to stand up from his place.

"Well, what a night! I hope I can work with this hangover" his words were lazy and drunk but Cloud understands them all, he nodded and helped the redhead to the entrance. They both started to talk about the night.

" Really, Reno I don't know how can I repay you."

The redhead made a gesture with his hand telling Cloud to not worry about it

"Is the least I could do for the mistakes we made, but you know before I leave I just wanted to tell you something." Cloud leaned closer and listened carefully.

" That day when they took from us the information…it was a surprise attack some of my friends had serious injures. Some other dind't make it back to midgar Please take the information back, if it's in the incorrect hands it could lead to may look as a absurd mission but we must have that information back."

The blond nodded with a serious look on his face he didn't knew how important the info was. The environment of the mission had make him take everything as a joke Reno's words bring him to reality and decided he was going to give his best to end this.

Reno started to walk away but he suddenly stopped and turned around watching deeply into Cloud's blue yes. "Cloud"

"Y-yes?" The blonde stuttered, Reno looked so serious it was almost unnatural to see that kind of expression on his face.

"For your own sake, don't read the information, sometimes ignorance is a blessing" With that said Reno disappeared leaving a really confused Cloud on the bar's entrance.

Reno's little speech let him thinking. Why did Corneo wanted this information?

what kind of info Shinra had to hide? How bad could it be that if revealed could lead to war? Reno wasn't joking, the look in his eyes was horrible, Reno knew Shinra had done something terrible wrong.

_I should stop worrying about those things, I have more important affair to take care off, like retrieving that info, if it doesn't spread there is no need for war and negative scenarios._

Giving tired steps he made his way to his temporary room and opened the door slowly, he was about to close it when he heard Jhony calling his name.

"Cloud!"

The redhead shouted reaching the door almost out of breath.

"What is it?" The blond peeked throw the door not wanting to be disturbed he just wanted to rest all morning

" I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I have excellent news. Corneo wants to know you right away. He was amazed just like me, because you became favorite in less than a day"

The blond tried to sound excited but he was not, meeting a mafia guy was scaring not exciting and his increasing fatigue was making him grumpy, those facts didn't help at all to his sour emotional state, but nevertheless he force a smile for Jhony, the redhead soon realize how tired the blonde was.

"It can wait for tomorrow if you want?" The blond only nodded and closed the door on the other's face not caring if he was rude at all, he could hear from the other side Jhony muffled words

" Barret will pick you at 4 pm be sure to be ready and wear Blue, Corneo loves that color!" Cloud growled and sat down on the small bed removing those damned hills, he started to rub his feet and giving soft moans of pain he carefully removed the tiara on his hair and all the woman's clothes. He took out his pajamas and was grateful when the soft fabric touched his skin. Yes finally some man clothes!

Lying now completely on the soft pillows Cloud grabbed his cellphone deciding it was time for Zack's signal text, but when his fingers started typing the message he stopped.

He was nervous, if their were caught Zack could get into trouble and get hurt. In the worst scenario they'll have no place to run, down here everybody hated Shinra and he was sure no one would help them if they needed a place to hide.

He didn't want to be pessimist but the thought of watching his best friend getting hurt just…depressed him somehow. Recently Zack had been in his thought constantly, he was his best friend…Cloud liked Zack. Damn! He liked Zack quite a bit.

Now that he thought about him. He had noticed that Zack had been more possessive and annoying around him. He had been friends with the Soldier for around a year and knew his manners. The black haired was annoying when he wanted Cloud's attention only for him. Also more that usual the solider invaded his personal bubble and touched him in more than a friendly way, which did not bothered the blonde the least, in fact he kind of enjoyed the attention; however for the past months he felt that his relationships with the first class had changed from a brotherly one to something more than that.

He still couldn't define his relationship with Zack , but he knew it was getting harder to hide his feelings when Zack acted like that towards him. Had Zack realize and that was why he was teasing him constantly?

He recalled the day when both were on Sephiroth's office. He still remember the look of longing in those eyes and the words that were willing to scape Zack's lips but nevertheless they never came out, the blond didn't know if he had imagined things but he felt the other's face closer as he was about to whisper some words. Cloud could remember how his heart had started to bit faster and the warming sensation invading his body, and when Zack had said he thought Cloud was beautiful in his own way made the blond's heart warm, a chilling sensation invading his body at Zack 's kind words. Those little actions had lead Cloud to the conclusion that he had fallen for his friend.

-o-

Cloud woke up with a throbbing headache because he had slept late and the fact that he overslept didn't help the situation.

"I shouldn't had work that late" the blonde turned left. His gaze stopped at his watch on the nightstand. It was almost 3 pm, which meant he had less than an hour to dress for Corneo and must important of all, he had forgot to send the message to Zack, what and idiot he was!.

"God! Where did I leave my cellphone?"

The blond searched under the covers frenetically. Finally he spotted the device on the very corner of his bed, he reached for it and flip it open quickly searching for his friends cell number, when he finally spotted Zack's , he started typing "_It's time for your appointment at 4 pm"_ the blond sent the message tagged as important.

He then took out his woman clothes and made his way to the shower.

After 10 minutes he was out and was getting ready for his appointment, he chose the blue silk dress. It was a plain halter dress, with a princess silhouette, the skirt was frilled and it was short, it fell above his knees.

Finally he put the extensions in their place and finished his hairstyle with a small tiara, it shined gracefully on his blond hair and it gave him a look of innocence.

With some difficulty he applied some make up, he put some pink blush on is cheeks and curled his eyelashes, lastly he applied a pink lipstick.

A knock on the door made him stop his ministrations.

"Hi! Are you ready?" There in the door stood Jhony with his idiotic grin on his face, the blonde just nodded.

"Perfect, then take your things I'll wait for you outside"

Cloud closed the door and opened his bag to take out the white stockings he was going to wear, he then took out his hills they were blue pumps, the same tone as his dress. The hills were quite high and the blonde sighed in annoyance, Why did Shinra had to pick up so high hills?! He sat down on the bed and put the stockings and growling he put the pumps on, his feet still hurt from yesterday's torture and he hissed in pain when he made his first attempt to walk.

"Cloud!" Jhony shouted from the other side of the door"We are gonna be late!"

The blonde almost spoke completely forgetting about the device that helped with his voice, he went to the dresser and put the necklace on.

"Almost Finished!"

He tried to walk quickly with his hills and every step was agony but he tried to put that in the back of his mind.

The blond was relieved when he find out that they were going by car to Corneo's mansions, His feet were slowly killing him and he was sure he would have died in the way there. He entered the car shutting the door and gave a surprised yelp when he recognized Barret, the guy who was helping them out.

"Hello, Blondi? How is it going?"

"I'm Fine"

"Really, you look like shit thou…I heard from Jhony you got quite popular in one day, did you overworked or what?"

"Yeah, a lil bit"

"I guess you are ready for the big deal?"

"Of course I'm"

Barret was about to say something but Jhony took the driver's place and they both reminded silent for the rest of the ride, much to Cloud's relieve. He really didn't enjoyed talking to the man.

In less than some minutes they had arrived to their destination. Cloud step outside watching carefully his surroundings, the mansions was quite big and it surely didn't fit with the poor surroundings of the slums.

The trio made their way to the entrance it was a big wooden door with an oriental style, similar to the palaces of Wutai. The door was surrounded by a bunch of guards and the mansion just screamed mafia all over the place. The walls of the mansion were quite tall and Cloud then realized why did he had to infiltrate this way, the security in the place was pretty tight. A rush of anxiety suddenly invaded his system, Zack could be in trouble if something went wrong, he took his cellphone to warn his friend about it but was stopped by Barret.

"Don't do that, keep that thing hidden somewhere I'm sure you are gonna need it, if the guards see you with that…" He made a gun gesture with his hand and Cloud just nodded as he hid his cellphone under his dress. He had a weapon belt in his waist, just in case something went wrong he brought a small gun and his knife with him.

A Guy in black spotted them and approached them hastily "What's your business here?"

"We bring a new girl for Corneo"

"I need the identification of both you" The guard said pointing at Jhony and Barret, they both showed and ID and the guard gave a signal to another man standing near the door, he pulled a lever and the door made a loud cracking sound as it slowly opened.

Cloud was the first to get inside the mansion and was greeted by two beautiful women. "Welcome, please follow us" Cloud looked back at Barret with a questioning gaze, but the man just nodded and the blond couldn't do anything but follow the other two ladies.

They took him to a room were other two girls were seating in a red leader couch, the walls were red and had some oriental ideograms painted in gold a small lamp was lighting the place with a low glow.

"Please wait here, don't go to any other place" Was all the girls say as they quietly pull the sliding door leaving him all alone with the other two ladies. This was bad.

How was he supposed to search for some information when there were people near him? He needed to think of something to leave the room without looking suspicious. Blue eyes scanned the room for recon, it was pretty damn small and there was not other exit beside the front door, but it lack other doors, so maybe it did not had a toilet, and going to the toilet seemed like a perfect excuse.

Approaching the talking ladies in the coach he shyly asked "Excuse me, do you know if there's a toilet nearby?"

The women shock their head "Sorry Honey, we are new here too" one of them replied with a gentle voice.

"I see, I really need to go.."

"I think there is one at the end of the hall, why don't you check out?"

Cloud sighed, "Well you know those girls told me to wait here, what if they come back and I'm not here?"

"Hey don't worry we tell them you just went to the restroom"

"Really? Thank you so much I'll be right back"

"No problem" They both replied with a smile.

That was easy, he really thought those girls would be a big obstacle to spy outside, but it was a piece of cake to get out. He took a step outside the hall listening carefully, everything was quite, and no one seemed to be nearby. He slowly made his way to the end of the hall and checked out his left and right. All clear.

He was searching for a room that looked different from the other's but all the rooms were exactly the same he was just about to turn in a corner when he heard voices coming from the hall. He quickly opened one of the rooms and got inside. In less than 5 seconds he could hear the footsteps just outside the room. His breath hitched as he carefully listened to the men in the hall.

"You were there then?"

"Yeah, it was really hard, those turks are a bunch of bitches"

"Shinra is full of bitches. Anyway, I heard they are making a fuse about the information we got, what was it anyways?"

"I don't really know myself, but it's something regarding General Sephiroth I heard, something about human experimentation…deep shit man I tell you Shinra could get in serious trouble"

"So that's why security has been pretty tight recently?"

"Yeah, Shinra would defiantly try to get it back, that's of course if they can."

"They have it in a safe place I guess?

"The safest place in the mansion, they could never reach it, not over Corneo's death body"

"I guess is in the boss Suit"

"Maybe, I don't know any safer place than that"

The voices were distant now and relieved Cloud stopped holding his breath, that information was very useful, he just needed to get there and have a good time there to search the place, but he had an idea and Zack Fair was going to take care about that.

Searching for his phone he started to type his plan to his friend.

-o-

Sector 7 was a very poor neighbor. Everything was very old, destroyed or looked abandoned. Zack walked by the streets filled with dust and trash feeling pity for the people that had to live down here. If one day he made it to a higher rank in Shinra he would defiantly made something for Sector 7. They didn't deserver this way of life.

He finally arrived to the market area in the sector and asking for some directions he found Corneo's mansion. He was a received by a huge red wood door with Barret waiting for him near the entrance.

"You are Leo Firenze?" The man raised an eyebrow as he inspected Zack from feet to toe.

"That's me" Zack shrugged waiting for the man to say something.

"Turn around I need to check if you have any weapons"

Zack raised his hands above his head and turned around "I'm clean, man"

"I don't care, is an official requirement. No weapons with the boss"

Zack rolled his eyes and gave a small jump when a loud cracking sound was heard. It was the big wooden door that was slowly opening. Barret walked inside and Zack followed close behind.

The mansion was pretty luxurious from the inside a enormous candelabrum was hanging in the middle of the main room and it gracefully lighten the stairs, which were covered in a red carpet, the stair railing had a beautiful gold design, it was a pretty good sight but the ladies that were waiting for him upstairs was the best sight of them all. Zack smirked; this mission was the best Shinra had assigned him so far.

Barret lead them to the top, the two beautiful ladies were dressed in blue, and their dresses were elegant, sensual but not vulgar. "Mr Firenze" they both greeted. Zack bowed his head in respect and immediately Barret was left behind and both ladies move to his side taking one of his arms and leading him to Mr Corneo's office.

It was a small walk much to Zack's disgrace he was enjoying the company of the ladies, they were very nice and both had a beautiful smile. Nevertheless they arrived and Zack reminded alone, waiting for the golden door to be open. He fixed his red tight and tried to calm his nerves. He had to completely act like a cold bastard. Like he was made of stone, as a classical mafia leader.

He had even picked specific clothes to look more like it. A expensive black suit, elegant shoes and of course and elegant watch in his wrist. He was about to watch the time on said device when the golden door was suddenly open and famous Don Corneo appeared, a smile gracing his lips.

" , a pleasure" he offered a hand and Zack took it gladly.

"Same" he shook it with force and Corneo put a hand on his back leading him inside.

"Please take a sit" Corneo turned around, and Zack used that opportunity to scan the room quickly it was a small office, it didn't seem to have a safe and must of all it didn't look like a safe place. Not for Zack's opinion the door didn't even had a clench. Corneo wouldn't keep in here the information.

"Do you drink?" He asked as he opened a whisky bottle. The black haired man look at the bottle in thought he really _shouldn't but…_well who cared?.

"Sure" The mafia leader nodded and moments later handed the glass to Zack, who immediately took a sip. Corneo sat on his place and studied Zack from head to toe.

"Was it difficulty arriving here ?"

"A little, I have to admit you have tight security in your mansion, having trouble with other mafia houses?"

"As if! My main problem are those Shinra bastard's I know sooner or later they are sending those roaches called Turks to start a fight"

Zack laughed and nodded "I know, those son of bitches doesn't know were to keep their stupid noses"

"I agree but enough of the small talk let's talk about the business at hand"

"I agree"

"I heard from Barret you are interested in having some of my girls?"

"That's correct sir I would pay plenty of money for them, you see man in my mafia need to have fun sometimes"

"I see, have you ever tried one of my girls?"

"I'll have to say no, I find out about your place because plenty of my man travelled from Gongaga just to be here, I decided I'll came to see you and buy some of your girls"

"And Interesting decision I'll love to give you one of my girls but you see I'm no interested in money " Zack frowned and took a big sip from his drink.

"I see, what is what you need I have plenty of things to offer you"

"Weapons" Zack smirked oh he had plenty of those!

"You find your right man Corneo, my specialty is arms trafficking"

Zack could slowly see how Corneo's smile turn wide and almost creepy "I think we have an agreement?" Corneo offered a hand but Zack remind still.

"Not quite yet, I wanna try one of your girls myself, and I want this girl specially for me. Show me the best you got, and I will not only gave you weapons but I'll give you one manufactured by Shinra."

Corneo's mouth was wide open "You have one? But how?"

"I don't say how I do business Corneo. Family secret. Shinra may be a fucking bastard, but believe me Shinra's techonology is the best."

"You have your deal"

Zack smiled "One last request"

"I hear you"

"You have a pretty nice mansion Corneo, I envy you, so much beauty on this building you have quite a good taste" Corneo smiled at the compliment and thanked him "Can I have this session with your girl in the best place you have here?"

"I can give you one of the suits from the first floor those are for my best custo-"

"Don't you have something better? I offer you one Shinra robot if you give me for this night your best suit" Zack poured himself another cup, that damned whisky was _so good_. The bottle was almost empty and Corneo hadn't even finished his first drink. Zack didn't felt remorse when he drank his drink in one fluid motion and reached for the bottle to serve himself the last drink. He poured the alcohol in the glass as he waited for Corneo's answer. The man was overthinking his request, the mafia's leader attitude reveal he indeed had something to hide in there.

He heard a sighed and was greeted then by the smell of tobacco, when the hell did Corneo start smoking? "Excuse me, may I have another drink from those bottles" Zack pointed at the mini bar next to the mafia leader.

"Be my guest" Zack tried his best to stand straight and made his way to the mini bar. He really shouldn't be drinking on a Shinra's top security mission but damn! Corneo knew were to buy the finest alcohol in all Midgar.

Some minutes later the smoke of Corneo's cigar was heavy and Zack had almost finished his second bottle.

"All right Leo, you have your damn deal, but listen to me…If I see, or hear you doing anything weird in the room. "He looked at Zack with cold eyes "I'm warning you, you'll paid with blood."

"Relax Corneo. I'll just have fun with one of your girls" Corneo send him a wary look and then sighed

"What type of girls would you preferred?" The mafia leader rubbed his temple; he was clearly displeased with the terms of agreement.

Zack finished his drink and gave a soft moan "Blond ones are the best" he smirked and Corneo raised and eyebrow and was about to say something when Zack remembered one important detail "If you have a virgin girl, I swear to god I'll give you two Shinra robot's or more"

Corneo stood up from his place and quietly open the door giving a quick glance to Zack he added. "You are man hard to please ."

He closed the door not saying anything more.

Zack smirked he was definitely sure he would see Cloud enter that door in any moment.

* * *

Next chapter is the last.

Please leave me a review with your opinion or your corrections if you find out any mistake :)


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I did not have a beta reader, so there may be a lot of mistakes in this chapter I tried to upload it after going to vacations so I didn't revise it that much.

PLEASE NOTE THE RATE CHANGE! this fic is M now!

If you want to skip the smutty part search for this -o- and skip it you'll find the sign at the end and beginning of the scene

ENJOY

* * *

Cloud opened the room's door slowly, checking his surroundings, there was no one around, so he took the opportunity and made his way back quietly. He entered the room only one girl remind inside, her friend already gone.

"One girl came back for you, I told her you went to the restroom, I think she'll be back soon"

"Thanks a lot, I'll wait for her here" he stood next to the door the other girl giving him a small smile.

"Don't you want to sit?"

"Not really, I'm fine"

They both remain silent and minutes later a girl entered the room. "Are you Cloudy?" she pointed at the other girl who gently shocked her head.

"No, that's me" the blond answered walking towards the new girl

"You got quite popular around here Cloud, to reach Corneo's mansion in one day is something unheard of. You are so becoming a legend" she made a gesture with her hand indicating the cadet to exit the room.

"I just did my best…I guess?"

"Yes you did girl, you actually succeed, Corneo asked specially for you. I don't know what he has planned for you but is sure something specially if he personally asked for you"

Cloud shrugged internally cursing; the last time some one had personally requested him had ended in him dressed as a whore with his number one stalker.

The girl led him upstairs and a huge golden door immediately greeted him. Outside four other girls were waiting. They seem anxious and desperate and Cloud couldn't help but feel somehow the same.

He had now reached Corneo and now what? He just knew the information was kept in the safest place on the mansion, but Corneo's place was freaking huge and he and Zack couldn't be wandering around the place. God he didn't even know if he and Zack could reunite inside the mansions walls at all?

A loud cracking noise made him jump in his place, not time to get nervous about the mission he needed to stay calm, stress just made his head get clouded and he really didn't want to commit any mistakes.

The door opened and someone called them to get inside, they did so, entering one at a time. Cloud was the last one and he slowly closed the door.

"So this are my finest girls"

Cloud's heart skipped little as he saw Zack sitting there in the office wearing a suit.

The cadet had never seen his friend wearing something different, he looked quite handsome.

"A fine choice I must say, they are all beautiful woman"

"Please, take your time choosing one"

"Are all of you virgins?" Zack asked as he stood up scanning all the girls with a cool expression on his handsome face, only two girls nodded. Cloud included. The blond new Zack was only acting as he inspected all the girls, Cloud was the last one in the line and he waited for his turn, his stomach clenching with anxiety. Before he knew it the solider was standing in front of him a smirk on his stupid face.

"What's your name beautiful?" he asked taking his chin softly in his hand, inspecting Cloud's face closely"

"I'm…Cloudy sir" he murmured a pink blush on his face

"She's a shy one"

Corneo nodded his head " I thought you preferred other kind of girls with more experience , she is really new came to the mansion today. I can show you another group of girls if you prefer"

"No" Zack turned around facing Corneo. "I want her"

Cloud heart pumped faster, when he heard those words, shifting on his place nervously,

"Very well, a fine choice I must say. Sara, please take the ladies to another place and prepare my suit for . Be quick about it"

"Yes Sir"

"I'll go and check everything is fine in the room, I'll leave you alone for a moment"

"We'll wait here"

The door was closed with a loud noise and soon they were both left alone.

"Hi there Spikey" Zack took a sit with a little difficulty and Cloud raised and eyebrow looking at Zack curiously

"You are drunk?"

"I'm tipsy" he defended, smirking

"Take this seriously Zack! You can't be drunk on this mission!"

"Relax Cloud I have everything under control do you see me tripping or with my face in the floor? I'm perfectly fine"

"You are perfectly drunk, how are we going to steal the information if you can think straight?!"

"It's difficult to think _straight _with you in here" he said pulling Cloud closer to him, the blond made a sound of protest as Zack took his waist tightly trapping the blond between Zack's legs.

"Stop it! Corneo can come here at any moment"

"He wouldn't care. I'm supposed to have fun with you in his room" He pressed his face to Cloud's stomach.

"Is that your stupid plan!?" The blond pierced holes into Zack's head.

"Hey don't look so angry" Zack looked up at him and massaged the boys side in circle patterns making the blond sigh in frustration "It's a perfect plan, we have a lot of time to search around the room for the info"

"It better works Zackary" The soldier frowned. Cloud never called him that. He was clearly pissed off, the blond tried to break free from Zack's embrace but the Soldier grabbed him tighter.

"Zack!" he growled and tensed when Zack lift him and made him sit on the soldiers lap, he yelped "w-what are you doing?" the blond murmured, his blue eyes clearly showed confusion.

Zack said nothing just took the blonds hand and started to kiss it. Cloud turned a bright red as he felt the other's lips on his hand. The blond open his mouth to complain but stop when Zack's blue eyes pierced into him and pulled the blond from his neck closer to him. Cloud tensed as he felt the other's breath near him. He should pulled away Zack was not doing this on his right mind! He closed his eyes, embracing himself for what was about to come; he felt lips on his neck and then a small bite

"Zack" he breathed, "Please…" a hand move to one of his legs and made his way under his dress further_ inside. _The blond bit his lips in attempt to remain silent, that hand played with the elastic of his underwear massaging the skin underneath. The blond couldn't help but moan and he rested his head on Zack's shoulder as the man bit him again, then licking the tortured skin.

"Mr. Firenze" Corneo entered the room sending them a curious look. Cloud looked mortified and Zack gently moved him and stood up "You must forgive me , I can barely wait"

"I can see that" he smirked and Cloud shift nervously on his place looking everywhere but Zack "Please follow me"

They both followed Corneo out of the room, Zack was acting like nothing had happened but the cadet was way too confused, not understanding at all the first class behavior. Surely the alcohol was making him act more idiotic than usual. Cloud sighed, it had to be the alcohol there was no way in life that Zack would willing touch him, maybe the fact he was dressed as girl didn't help the situation. Zack was obviously straight; he just acted that way towards him in order to tease him right?

Cloud collided with Zack's back, his mental rambling immediately stopping.

"We are here" Corneo opened the room's door leading them inside

"Wow, talk about luxurious, you have a nice suit"

"I'm glad to know it please you "

Zack gave a wide smile pulling Cloud closer to him "Now would you mind?" he raised and eyebrow towards Corneo, the man chuckled shaking his head as he exited the room.

When Zack set him free Cloud released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"So…." Cloud moved away from Zack, as far as possible

"We should star searching I'll search the other side of the room" He didn't wait for Zack to reply and immediately went to examine the room, his blue eyes scanning the surroundings.

After some minutes he had found nothing, he send Zack a quick glance the man also searching in the other side of the room, but it also looked like he was not making progress. He returned to the task in hand spotting some weird box that had a keyhole on it. He lift if up and was surprised to find out it wasn't locked.

He took a look inside and saw it was empty. He gave frustrated sighed and moved to search to another area. He spotted a wooden chest just at the end of the room it had a lock on and it surely would be complicated to open it.

"What are you doing?" Zack suddenly announce making the blond yelp in surprise

"God Zack! You scared me" The soldier gave a chuckle, as he kneeled beside him "I don't think this will open at all" the older one stated.

"We could try with a gun?"

"No, the shot would alert everybody, we can't risk Corneo coming here"

"My gun is small and has a sound suppressor, I think it wouldn't do that much noise"

"I don't think the information is here"

"You have to agree the chest is suspicious just look at the side of the lock!"

"It is not there Cloud"

"How could you know that?" he replied exasperated

Zack smirked at him taking something out of his pants "Because I have it here"

Cloud frowned "Why didn't you told me you already had found it?"

"I did! I was calling you from the other side of the room and you were completely ignoring me"

"I'm sorry, I was just too concentrated!"

"Yeah I noticed" he mumbled

"Well, now that we have it we can go", Cloud stood up walking towards the door but Zack appeared in front of him stopping him3

"Woah. Hold it. What are you doing?"

"We have what we wanted we should head back"

"Spikey hold your horses it had been 10 minutes don't you think it would be way to suspicious to already leave the room?"

Cloud raised and eyebrow and looked at him confused. "I don't see what's the problem?"

Zack sighed, "We are supposed to be-"

"Leaving" the cadet interrupted passing past Zack and grabbing the door's handle but Zack grabbed him tightly making him turn around.

Cloud looked startled "Zack what-?"

"We have to make this mission properly"

"We have so far"

"We haven't"

"What do you mean?"

"In the first place we have been here for less than 10 minutes, you don't have sex in 10 minutes Cloud" the blond forgot about that little big detail and nodded nervously "Secondly" Zack smirked "It would be weird if Corneo didn't heard any noise from here"

Cloud reminded silent, what the hell did Zack had in mind?

"What if" he started sending Cloud a devious look "We finished what we started in the other room?"

Cloud's mouth fell open was he suggesting to…?

"I didn't start anything…." He murmured and diverted his gaze as he felt Zack's eyes piercing into him

"Oh? but I did" Zack whispered into his ear as he pushed the blond to the nearest wall.

_**-o-**_

Cloud gave a muffled breath as his back hits the wall, too surprised to really understand what was happening. He feels Zack's warm body around him; one hand grabbed his waist tightly as another lift one of his legs putting it around the other's one waist. Zack bucked his hips against him, and the blond could clearly feel thru the thin lingerie fabric Zack hard and warm against him. The friction made him hiss, and he yelped in surprise holding to the soldier's shoulders tightly.

An internal battle started and the blond didn't know wherever to push or bring closer the man in front of him. But it didn't matter cause Zack was kissing his neck _oh so tenderly and softly_ and…. damn him.

"Zack…" he breathed. The other man growled shoving the blue dress aside so his hand could reach further inside. He trailed a path down the blond's milky tight and stopped until he finds what he's searching for and squeezes…_hard. _A moan breaks free throw Cloud's lips and he arches back. Gripping Zack's hair tightly in attempt to control himself.

The older man gets impatient as he sees the pleasure in the other's ones eyes. He shoves Cloud harder to the wall and takes the blond's legs to wrap them around his waist. He doesn't let the blond breath. He immediately starts to move.

Sweet, delicious friction was all that Cloud could feel, the pace sensual and slow.

The blond sighed pulling Zack's hair hard, demanding for a kiss. The older man bucks harder against him, smirking, for Cloud is willing to touch him.

This was so wrong, they were on a mission, they are friends, _they shouldn't…_

But suddenly nothing matters when Zack grips him harder, when Zack moans his name…tenderly in his ear. Cloud sighs and throws reason out of the window.

A hand lifts him in a quick motion. Moments ago he was pushed into the wall and now Zack pushes him down in the mattress, his arms immediately reach for Zack pulling him closer and kissing him fiercely.

The soldier breaks the kiss abruptly and removes his shirt desperately, showing his torso in all his glory and Cloud only stares, mouth slightly open his labored breath coming in hot puffs of air.

The blond feels Zack's hand on his back as he slowly pushes the zipper of the dress down. Cloud's stiffens a little but relax as he felt Zack's tongue entering the coffins of his mouth. Finally the dress loosens and slowly falls down around Cloud's hips, with a quick motion Zack removes his bra, tossing aside the fake garments he had to wear, and pinches a nipple with his calloused fingers. Cloud gasps and arches his back, giving the other man the perfect opportunity to bite his exposed neck.

"Zack" Cloud murmurs, voice too thin and vision blurred at the sensation.

"I want you" Zack whispered hotly in his ear licking the earlobe teasingly. Cloud feels kisses along his chest and he arches back, massaging Zack's neck silently pleading him to go further down. He bites his lips as the older man kisses his belly. Zack sighs when he hears Cloud moan in delight, he looks up and sees the blond man in all his glory.

His breath was very uneven now and his exposed chest was red from Zack's previous abuse with his mouth, his blue silk dress hung sensually from his hips giving a glimpse of his sexy lingerie. Trails of sweat were falling from his chest, and Zack could only stare at the sweet delicious mess that Cloud was at the moment.

Cloud mumbles something unintelligible as he grips the sheets underneath him tightly. Zack pushes him back to the mattress and removes the blue silk, then the black lingerie. A kiss on his belly was the last warning Cloud's gets as he felt hot breath around him.

He stiffens and holds his breath…he….he _needs oh…he wants…_

Zack takes him hardly and they boy can't keep quite anymore he mewls softly but soon those sounds escalates into moans. Cloud grips the older's man shoulders living red angry marks. The teasing mouth leaves him one moment and the blond fights to get air into his lungs, his back a mess of sweat.

"Are you okay?" Zack's asks with a hint of concern in his voice, his breath labored as well. Cloud blinks as he tries to focus on the man's face above him; He sees passion in those mako infected eyes and he can just nod and close his eyes as Zack kisses him briefly, the soldier smiles up at him. He watches as Zack removes his pants hastily and takes out some kind of tube and applies the liquid in his fingers, then those hands reach down and then Cloud decides he doesn't want to watch anymore.

A finger enters him slowly and he tenses at the invasion watching more of Zack's finger disappearing inside of him.

"We shouldn't…" his voice is thinner at the end as he felt a second digit pushing in slowly. The soldier kisses his neck in apology and slowly inserts another finger feeling Cloud tensing around him and he groans in desperation.

It's weird...having another man hands around him feeling calloused fingers inside him, prying him open, but at the same time there is anticipation, there is excitement as those finger reach deep inside him.

Cloud's breath hitches and his body arches as he was just stabbed and Zack knew he had found what he was searching for, he abuses the spot until he brings Cloud to the edge and retrieves his fingers, he takes his stiffen member in one hand and bring Cloud closer to him to meet his thrust. He feels the blond's body tense around him and its just so perfect, he moans. He worships every patch of milky skin and then slowly pushes in, Cloud inhales and hisses in pain gripping the other ones arms leaving angry red marks as a burning stretching sensations invades him.

For a long moment they both remind like that, halfway embedded in the other as they try to catch their breath their bodies visibly shaking. Cloud reaches for Zack and grasp Zack's shirtfront his breath coming in quite little whimpers

It hurts, and he thinks he can't stand it and for a moment he wants to stop. But there is this ache in his stomach that says the pain is temporary and he is close to something, something incredible, he can bear the pain because Zack was inside him…and it felt wonderful almost natural and it had finally happened and it made him feel so damn happy.

"Trust me…." Zack breaths out sweat falling from his handsome face Cloud blinks at him and mewls as those hips jerk upward reaching more _deep inside_, another two thrusts and he could feel Zack's hips met his back.

The soldier rests in Cloud's lap for some moments trying to regain control. This is Cloud's first time he needs to be gentle his pleasure comes in second hand; the blond is the most important.

He feels as Cloud muscles relax and he pulls back and then trusts slowly forward.

"Ah…"

His Mako infected eyes are fixed in Cloud and he hears and watches every whimper leaving those delicious pink lips. His movements become more frantic and then they both are lost in the pleasure of it all. A hard languid thrust took Clouds breath away, there is pain but there is also a burning sensation a jolt of pleasure that escalates with each penetration making his toes curl and his finger dig on Zack's back.

The solider sense something different as Cloud body goes rigid and his breathe quickness

"Z-zack?" He mumbles, his toner wary, eyes glazy he looks almost confused and he grabs the front of the soldier's shirt as in warning. The soldier knows, feels the other is close so he angles himself up to prolong the others pleasure more. Zack gasp as his hips starts a stuttering cadence, the other's body rippled rhythmically around him.

The last moments, are hot too intense. Zack feels his muscles tiring but he gives everything to Cloud and the boy take everything Zack haves to give, the boy body arches and moans, the soldier watches the blond expression and its so utterly beautiful to watch the relief invade those beautiful blue eyes.

Zack buries his face on Cloud's neck biting him softly as his own pleasure ripples throw him.

_**-o-**_

They lay together for a few moments, Zack hearing the younger cadets breath coming in and out of his chest heavenly as a trembling hand pets his black locks of hair, he sighs in content and moves to pull out from the younger man. Cloud sighs at the sensation and grips the soldier's hair for a moment.

Eventually a knock in the door interrupts them, Zack groans as he stands up taking his pants from the floor and getting in them rapidly. He opens the door just enough for his face to show

"Quiet done Mister Firezen?" there stands don Corneo and amused grin on his face. Zack nods smirking

"My man did spoke the truth about your girls"

The man gives a little laugh and nods in agreement "I'm assuming you are taking this one, this blond girl?"

"Indeed, I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Just do your part of the bargain Mister Firenze I don't take breaches lightly" he ends doing emphasis in the last words, Zack raises and eyebrow amused, he dares threaten him.

"I will, I always pay my debts, now if you excuse me…."

"Please attend your matters, I will be waiting for you in the lobby your car is already here, I would bring the girl's stuff as well"

"Very well" He closes the door slowly approaching Cloud, he stretches his muscles as he walks his bones making cracking noises.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" the man teases lying next to Cloud and smiling as the cadet rolls to face him groaning

"So…" Cloud yawns his voice sounds thin and exhausted " Do you now think the mission was done properly?"

Zack smirks and props on his elbows watching the other blushed face "It was done quite alright, Corneo won't suspect a thing"

Cloud gives a tired sigh and smiles "That's good, we should probably go"

"We should" Zack stands up offering a helping hand to the exhausted cadet. They dress in confortable silence and leave the room with a satisfied smile on their face.

When they arrive to Shinra they are welcomed by the general and Lazard he tries to calms his nerves but to no avail. His idol is almost in front of him ready to praise them for their mission and he is still wearing girls clothes for god sakes! Not to mention there are cadets around witch quietly murmur as they recognize Cloud in his dress. One day Shinra is going to pay for this!

"Relax, you look tense" he whispers

"It's easy for you to say that since you are not wearing a dress"

"You look beautiful in that dress" Cloud sends him a nasty glaze why did he had to said that in front of everybody?!

"Indeed she looks beautiful" Angeals voice interrupts looking at Cloud curiously

"And who is this pretty girl Zack? Another of your so called girlfriends?" Angeal gives him a knowing smirk; Cloud could feel his cheek burning with anger.

"You are kidding right? He is Cloud?"

Angeal gives a surprised gasp raising his hands in embarrassment "Apologies…is just that…well you really looked like a girl"

"He does" Zack says

"Indeed" Lazard follows, Cloud watch in disbelief at the president and as he felt to the verge of screaming he sees Sephiroth nodding in agreement.

He mouths hangs open and he breathes hard to regain his control.

In that moment is when he decides to make a promise. And as they all continued to praise his feminine appearance he Cloud strife swears that even if his life is at risk, even if he forgets his name or who he was, even if a dear friends life was in danger, he Cloud Strife was never ever going to use a dress again.

But how wrong he was.

Wasn't him?

The End.

* * *

AND….We all know that in FFVII Cloud wears a dress again, poor little cadet :(

Thanks a lot for following me till the end, I'm surprised of how good was this fic received, it makes really happy to know so many people enjoy reading it.

I have to admit I'm not happy with this chapter I feel it lacks something :l

Anyways! Thanks to all the beta readers I had, and my reviewers.

If you have curiosity of how cloud looked in that dress visit this url without spaces.

. / tumblr_m3u0zdVpvT1r6jgszo1_500. Jpg

Leave me any review if you want, critique is welcome just don't be rude about it :)


End file.
